


The grounder and the princess

by Rachelskarstensboobs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelskarstensboobs/pseuds/Rachelskarstensboobs
Summary: The story picks up at S02e04, Anya does NOT die. Clarke finds herself falling for the blond grounder as they try to save Anyas people...Do I have to say anything else?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story picks up when Clarke and Anya arrive at Camp Jaha. Clarke and Anya (with the other grounders) were the only ones that were hold captive at Mount Weahter, which means the rest of Clarke's people got away before the Mountain men were able to capture them.

Clarke held out her hand towards Anya, a light smile spreading across her lips when the grounder took a hold of her arm without any comment, just a look of mutual respect on her face. 

The moonlight was dancing fascinatingly over the grounders dirty and bloodied features. Clare swallowed hard, only now realizing how incredibly beautiful the grounder in front of her really was. Something steered inside her stomach, but before she could form a coherent thought of what it might be, Anya had withdrawn her hand and turned to walk off. 

Clarke watched her walk away, just before she heard a shot being fired in the distance, followed by a painful scream from Anya. The almost inaudible whistle of the bullet whipping through the air followed shortly after and it only took a second for her mind to catch up with what had just happened. 

"AAANNNYYYAAAA!" Clarke screamed, as she watched the other girl scramble to the ground.

Clarke took off towards the bloodied girl on the floor, fear and pain building inside her chest at the thought of loosing the woman she had just started to like. Another shot whistled through the air and the new bullet had found its new target right in Clarke’s shoulder. She lost her footing, her legs immediately gave out at the sudden pain coming from her shoulder, as she dropped down hard on her knees. 

She was barely able to feel the wound on her shoulder, due to the adrenalin that was now rushing through her system as she crawled over to the unconscious woman laying on the floor, frantically searching for her gunshot wound to put pressure on it. 

The womans eyes were unfocused as they locked onto Clarke's fearful blue ones. "Ain gonplei ste odon" Anya whispered to Clarke, as her eyes slid shut.

She could feel the fear creeping under her skin, her hands shook frantically as she cradled the woman’s face in her hands. Clarke slowly stroked the blond womans hair out of her face, before she could feel Anya’s head roll to the side. "NO! Anya!... Your okay! Your OKAY! No! Noooo! Come on.. you're okay."

Clarke turned when she heard movement behind her. She opened her mouth to tell them that the grounder needed medical attention, that she wouldn't make it if they wouldn't help her, but she was only greeted with a gun to her temples, the impact of it pushed her down, causing her to fall face forward towards Anya, but before she could feel the actual sting of the hit, she had already passed out. 

 

Clarke‘s eyes started opening slightly, as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She could feel two people at her side, one on her right, the other on her left, dragging her towards the camp. 

She could feel her feet dragging over the harsh ground, until the brutes on either side of her came to a stop and her head was involuntarily lifted up, meeting a blond woman in uniform. Clarke didn’t recognize her blurry form.

"How many of you are there?" the woman hissed, before everything went dark for a second again and she was dragged inside.

Clarke's head fell back down and her eyes began to close again. She could feel herself loosing the rest bit of strength she had left, before familiar hands captured her face and tilted her head upwards. 

"Clarke!" she could hear her mother say, as her eyes shot open again.

"MOM!" she croaked out in shock, her mouth as dry as the Sahara and a tear rolled down her face. Was her mother really alive or was this some sort of hallucination?

"You´re save now." Abby said comfortingly, while she caressed her daughters face.

Clarke could tell that she was close to loosing consciousness again, she was left wondering if this was all some sort of dream. She looked back at the woman who she thought to be her mother, before she said with the last bit of strength she had left: “Anya! Help her! Ple.. please. You have to… help… she is more… pleas- I … pleas… .”

Her eyes fell shut, and everything went dark again.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anya woke in a weird looking room. She was laying in the middle of the room on top of a bed, the walls around her hard, maybe out of metal, it was definitely not stone or wood. The walls were gray and felt cold. She tried to get up, only to notice that her hands and legs were spread away from her body and tied to the edges of the bed. 

Panic struck her and she quickly tried to wiggle free. This was not happening again! Only after a couple seconds she felt out of breath and exhausted, like she had been running from a Pauna for the last hour.  
"Just breath... you´ll find a way! Calm down!" she thought.

She looked up at her left hand, then to her right, the knots were done clumsily and if she could calm down just a little bit, she knew she could get out of them. It had taken her about 3 minutes to free herself from the first knot on her right hand and then the one on her left hand.

She quickly sat up, untying her right foot and then her left, right before she heard the door being unlocked. Anya swiftly lay back down and listened as someone entered the room. She could feel that persons eyes burning on her. The person was moving slowly beside her, she could feel his hands slowly pushing up her shirt that she was wearing. 

He yelped in surprise and pain as Anya jumped out of the bed and twisted his hand behind his back, the breaking sound clearly audible in the defining silence of the room. His chart clattered loudly to the floor, as he was trying to push Anya away from him as far as he could, but the woman was to strong and had an iron grip on him, or maybe it was just the pure pain that she was inflicting on his arm that was preventing him from fighting back. Tears filled his eyes as he cried out for her to let him go. 

"WHERE AM I?" Anya questioned, fury and hatred in her eyes. The man crumpled to the ground screaming, as Anya twisted his arm even further.

"ANSWER ME!" she demanded.

The man in her grasp took in short breaths, then he slowly groaned through gritted teeth: "You’re at Camp Jaha... We brought you in with Clarke... . Please I was just doing my check up on your wound.. we didn't try to harm you please.. let me go!" He pleaded.

Anya was slightly confused at this man, displaying his weakness in front of her like that, she studied him for a second.

"You´re a healer?" it was more a statement than a question, but he looked up and nodded his head in confirmation. Anya could feel her legs shake and getting weaker by the second, she knew she needed to sit down or she would collapse. She led go of his arm and in that moment the door opened again and at least 4 men in Uniform rushed in, pointing there guns right at Anya.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where is Fin?" Clarke asked Bellamy, after she hugged the rest of her people that had safely made it back.

"He has the other group he should be arriving tonight princess." he said with a smile on his face.

Clarke nodded and sighed in relief when her Mother appeared next to her. "Now that you know they’re all save you can go back to rest…" Her mother went on, but the rest of her sentence fell on deaf ears, as her focus shifted just slightly over her Mothers left shoulder. Soldiers were running into a separate part of the drop ship, with their guns out. Clarke ignored her mothers words as she rushed into their direction.

She darted forward and saw what had happened. Guards had surrounded Anya pointing their guns at her, while Jackson and another 2 guards were laying in front of her,- hopefully only unconscious.

“Drop your Weapons!” Clarke screamed as she ran forward. Only some guards spared her a look of disbelieve while others only scoffed or ignored her orders. One guard looked at her mother who was standing behind her for further instructions. Abby studied the situation for a second not sure about their next move, Clarke could tell she wasn't liking this at all.

"Mom, please i got this! Please tell them to lower their guns."

Abby reluctantly nodded and the guards followed her instructions, lowering their guns, but still eying the grounders every move, most of them with hatred clearly showing in their eyes.

Anya was still standing above the two guards and Jackson, with shacking legs. In her hand a scalpel, her face was calculating, yet tense, her eyes predatory and angry. Anya was still wearing the White bandages that covered her private parts from Mount Weather, she also wore a yellow shirt, that had a red stain in the area where the bullet wound was. She had most likely pulled her stitches.

Anya’s eyes softened microscopically when she spotted Clarke, although her body remained tense and ready for attack. 

"Mom I got this! Please.. just go!" she begged her mom.

Abby knew that they had come together, but she also wasn't sure what relationship her daughter had with this savage. Her face stayed stern and she shook her head.

Clarke moved closer to her mom, her eyes steady. "She wont hurt me, Mom! She saved my life, if it wasn't for her i´d be dead by now!"

Clarke wasn't sure why she had said that, its was partly true, but Anya also had tried to kill her on more than one occasion, but her mother didn't need to know that.

Her mothers eyes soften, Clarke wasn't sure if it was tears that she saw when her mother waved the guards out of the room, but for now she didn't care.

She rushed forward, placing a steady arm under the grounder who looked like she would collapse any second and helped her back onto the bed.

Clarke took in her face, they had cleaned it, her lip had an ugly cut on it and her left eye was still slightly swollen from their fight. Without thinking Clarke brought up a hand and caressed Anya’s left cheek, the grounder tensed under her touch and Clarke could tell by looking into her dangerous, dark eyes that she was extremely uncomfortable right now.

Clarke cleared her throat and then pulled her hand back like she had just been burned.

"We are save now" Clarke said, in an attempt to comfort the older woman.

Anya remained silent, her eyes flickered to the glass door, were the guards and Abby were peering inside, ready to jump in as soon as Clarke would need their help.

Clarke followed her eyes, then turned back, "I wont let them hurt you!"

Anya only smiled, Clarke wasn't sure if Anya took this as a joke or if she actually understood that she was serious about this.

"Let me take a look at your wound!" Clarke insisted and pulled up Anya's yellow shirt to reveal the bloodied bandage.

Anya tried to stop her, but Clarke slapped her hand away and ripped of the blood swollen bandage.

"Great you pulled your stitches" she sighed.

"I'm not staying here!" Anya said, trying to stand up, only to have her legs give out on her. Clarke manged just in time to prevent the blond from falling. She was surprised at how light the grounder was, as she slowly pushed her back down onto the bed. 

"Anya i know you don't want to hear it, but you are to weak right now..."

"I am NOT weak" Anya hissed, trying to get up again, but Clarke just pressed her back down again.

"I wasn't trying to insult you! You´re hurt, you cant even stand without help how do you intend to leave?" Clarke questioned angrily.

"I wont let my people die... the commander needs to know! I have to..." Anya tried to stand again.  
Clarke rolled her eyes at how stubborn the grounder was, she pushed her to the bed for the third time now.

"You are more important right now, you can leave when..."

"You have no idea what they did to us, Clarke of the sky people!" Anya said enraged, fire burning in her eyes at the thought.

Clarke unconsciously took a step back and instantly the door opened. Abby and one of the guard had stepped in fearing that Clarke needed their help, but as soon as her eyes had found Clarke´s they stepped back outside again.

"Listen, Anya you cant go! If you promise that you will rest I’ll go for you!" Clarke said, while stepping closer to the woman again.

Anya looked up, studying the other blonds face, trying to figure out if the girl was serious or why she would do something like that.

"Our people should work together, it wont take long for the Mountain men to find my people and if they do they will do the same to us. I heard how the doctor said our genetic structure is even more valuable for them then yours is. And that our bone marrow is probably even able to make them walk outside without their suits again."

Horror struck Anya's face, she seemed to be fighting an inner war with herself. "I will leave now so i can get you a audience with our commander as soon as possible." 

Clarke knew she would try to get up again, so she rested her hand on Anya's shoulder.

"Tell me where i have to go"

Anya's eyes found Clarke´s again. Then she shook her head. " It has to be me!"

Clarke sighted, why would this woman not just tell her where to go and ... .

" Clarke of the sky people i don't mean to be rude, but even if you could find my village and someone who would trust you enough to listen to you ... if you even would so much as say my name the wrong way they would cut your throat before you knew what was happening!" Anya instantly interrupted, seemingly able to read Clarks mind.

Clarke swallowed, Anya was right they probably wouldn't even let her through the gate nor let her take a breath to reveal who she was... she killed 300 of their men.

Thats right she had killed them. Tears filled her eyes, and she looked down at the floor. She swallowed hard, she couldn't let Anya see that she was effected by it, she cleared her throat and gathered her supplies. Anya watched her, she knew that something she had said had upset the sky-girl.

Clarke placed the supplies next to Anya and started to stitch her up. Anya kept watching her almost mesmerized, which didn't go unnoticed by Clarke, but right now she was to upset to think about it. Clarke tried to stifle a sniff as a tear made its way down her cheeks. Of course Anya had noticed. She wanted to act like she hadn't even realized it, but then Anya's hands reached up and cupped her face, she looked up, staring into those brown eyes in front of her, feeling a certain warmth building inside her stomach.

Anya's thumb traced over the scars on Clarke’s face, until she wiped away the tear that had fallen down her cheek. Clarke wanted to pull away from her, tell her that she wasn't weak for crying, but she couldn't. Anya was still looking for something in Clarke's eyes, but when she couldn't find it she let Clarke's face go.

"You fought well!"

Clarke's brows furrowed, she rolled her eyes and went back to stitching the girl up.

"I think you had enough time now." a voice rang from behind them and Abby and the guards entered the room again.

"Its time for you to leave Clarke!" her mother said in that tone of voice that left no place for arguiment.  
Anya´s eyes found Clarke's again, then she shook her head:" I wont stay here!"

Clarke more then understood, this room wasn't better then the walls of M.t. weather! But the medical wing was packed, and no one would take an outsider, a grounder into their home. She knew she had to make sure Anya was save, the grounder needed rest and none of the people here would care if she died or not, no one but her!

Clarke took a hold of Anya's hand, which gained her a confused look from the blond and her mother.

"Anya and I stay together, i wont have her harmed." Clarke said in a strong voice for everyone to hear.

"Clarke ... She is a prisoner.. no one will harm her if she stays here!" Abby argued, trying to understand what had come over her daughter.

Clarke only glared at her, even though she knew her mother was just trying to keep her save.

"She is not a prisoner! We need her help, the Mountain man will come for us and Anya and her people are the only ones who can help us." Clarke answered enraged, before she tightened her grip on Anya's hand. She encircled Anya's waist and helped the woman up, as they left the tent, leaving her mother and the guards behind.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They entered Clarke's tent, it wasn't really big, but it was enough for a bed in the middle and a baskets for clothes on the side. She helped Anya walk to the bed and carefully guided her down on it.  
"Sleep! You need it, i´ll get some food for you later! You´re save here!" Clarke explained, not leaving any space to argue as she tossed some of her cloths towards the grounder.

Clarke had spent most of the day arguing with her mother whether or not teaming up with the grounders was a good idea or not, and if it was smart to hold Anya this close, which Clarke was sure her mother mainly addressed because Anya was currently sleeping in HER bed.

All in all it had been an exhausting day and when she was about to head back to her tent, Bellamy and Octavia called out for her.

"They made it they´re here!"

Clarke was sure they referred to Finn and the others and a smile grew on her face. She ran to the gates along with the others. She came up behind Bellamy and not a moment later she spotted Finn and next to him Jasper, Monty and all the others that she had been waiting for. They all had made it here alive. Clarke could barely believe it, it was like a burden had been taken off of her shoulders. 

Finn’s eyes locked with hers and he sprinted towards her, hugging her, holding onto her like his life depended on it.

"I'm so glad you’re alive". he breathed into her ear, before she let go of him again. It was weird, she thought she would be happy to see Finn again, but she actually felt nothing. Yes she was happy he was well, but that was it. She didn’t have much time to let her thoughts linger, as Jasper and Monty ran into her, both locking her into the tightest hug.

"We knew you couldn't be dead" they laughed.

After their reunion they all left for dinner and exchanged their stories.

Clarke was getting more and more tired before she remembered that Anya was still in her tent and she had promised her to get her food. So she got up and took another plate and piled food on it. She had no idea what the grounder liked, so she took a little bit of everything, hoping that she would find something she would like.

Clarke quietly made her way back and entered her tent. It was dark, illuminated only by the candles on the chair on one side of the room. She smiled when she looked at Anya, she wondered how such a deadly, angry warrior could look so innocent while sleeping. She shook her head, averting her eyes from the woman, not liking were her thoughts were taking her.

She placed the plate with food on the chair, before she said down on the edge of the bed. She hadn't really thought this through. She had three choices, either she would sleep next to Anya which was the most likely one not to happen, join her blankets on the floor that Anya had probably put there or ask Raven, O, or ... .

She couldn't finish her thought as she was yanked down onto the bed. Someone began to straddle her waiste and a cold silver blade was pressed to her throat, while a strong hand held down her shoulder.  
Her eyes flew to the invader, only to be met by dark brown ones staring back.

"What the hell Anya?" she asked horrified.

Anya only now seemed to realize that she was holding her blade to Clarke's throat, she looked around, slowly coming back to her senses. She lowered her knife, but kept her hand on Clarke's shoulder, still straddling the blond girl.

"I'm not used to sharing a bed" she plainly answers, still not moving.

Clarke definitely felt the effect of having the grounder on top of her, straddling her. But worst of all she couldn't stop her eyes from flickering to the other blonds lips. Now she definitely didn't like where her mind was going. Clarke started to squirm under Anya trying to free herself against her own will.

"Anya let me go!" Clarke huffed, before Anya's hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet!" Anya whispered, her eyes alert now, she leaned down, so their faces almost touched, her body pressing further into Clarke's, who was already a mess, even without this.

Clarke was able to find the source of Anya's uneasiness, or whatever this was.... Someone was sneaking around her tent. They listened quietly and then someone entered, pulling up the zipper of the tent.

"Hey Clarke i thought you... ."Finn was not able to finish his sentence as he looked at the two women on top of the bed, which didn't last long because Anya was already behind him holding the blade to his throat, waiting for permission from Clarke to cut his throat.

Finn had frozen, his pupils dilated from fear, not sure what was happening, or what he had walked in to. Clarke was frozen for a moment but then jumped up from the bed, staring at them in shock. "Anya let him go, its alright."

Anya rolled her eyes, but let go of the boy named Finn. Finn seemed absolutely clueless about what was going on, as his eyes flickered to Clarke and then back to the grounder next to him.

"Finn what do you want?" Clarke asked annoyed.

"What do you mean, what do i want? What is this,… " he looked Anya up and down:" Grounder doing here, in your tent?"

Anya glared at him, taking a step towards him, just to be stopped by Clarke.

"She came here with me Finn! You have no idea what the Mountain Man are doing, we have to make peace with the grounders, find the commander, so we can defeat them together .. i told you everything earlier!" Clarke answered now slightly annoyed.

"I... "he looked back at Anya then to Clarke;" I still love you you know... I just ... You were gone for quite some time... i wanted to spent the night with you... ."

Clarke shook her head in disbelieve. She liked Finn but he had broken her heart, and other then that, she had no more feelings for him, but she couldn't tell him that, could she. Clarke was uncomfortable discussing this in front of Anya and took a hold on his arm, leading him outside the tent.

"Finn we´ll talk tomorrow, I’m to tired for this now."

Finn nodded, but didn't give up just not yet, he reached out for her hand "You do still love me, don't you?" he asked pleadingly.

Clarke only shook her head slightly, she didn't want to hurt Finn, but there was no way in doing this without hurting him. "We will talk tomorrow... Good night Finn!" 

She could not longer look at him, as the pain in his face was clearly visible, but he nodded and left. Anya’s eyes were burning holes into her back, but she couldn't bring herself to look at her right now.

"I brought you food" she said while pointing at the table.

Anya only nodded and sat down, eating what the blond had brought her. She watched as Clarke gathered some clothes, before she noticed Clarke was about to leave.

Clarke was about to open the zipper of the tent, when strong fingers enclosed around her wrist. She looked down and then her blue eyes locked onto Anya’s surprisingly warm, brown ones. 

"Have i done something to offend you?" the blond asked, confused.

Clarke's eyes narrowed, realizing that the taller woman actually meant the question.

"I... No! Nothing... I'm just tired, i will see you in the morning." Clarke answered turning to leave only to be pulled back by the blond.

"Obviously I have", Anya pulled Clarke closer looking if she maybe had cut the girl on her throat to deep.  
Clarke shivered under Anya's touch, not liking her bodies reaction she stepped back from her, she gazed up at Anya, and for a second she was sure that what she had just seen in the woman's eyes was pain, was she hurt? Had Clarke hurt her?

"You haven't done anything Anya, I will just sleep in Octavia's tent, so you can have your own."

Anya studied Clarke's face, "You´re afraid that i will hurt you in your sleep?" Anya asked with a steady, yet angry voice.

"What ?!.. No! I.. I just thought that you would prefer it that way."

Anya didn't want to admit that she wanted Clarke to stay,so she stayed silent. She sat down on the bed, no emotion crossed her face as she began eating the rest of the food that the sky-girl had brought her.  
Clarke was confused by this, had she maybe offended on of those stupid rules of the grounders... or maybe.. just maybe had Anya wanted her to stay? No matter which, Anya was angry with her for wanting to leave.

Clarke dropped her clothes back to the floor, when she turned to Anya and slowly said;" Well.. if you want me to stay... do i at least get to have the bed?"

Anya didn't look up, she only nodded and Clarke crashed down onto her bed, kicking her shoes off and snuggled into her pillow. Her pillow smelled different then usual, not bad, different, better than usual, before she realized that Anya had used her pillow all day. She growled, this woman would even hunt her in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark outside when Clarke turned onto her side and made out a rustling coming from the opening of her tent. Her eyes instantly snapped open in alert, but before she had time to process what was happening a way to chipper Octavia hurled herself into her bed.

“Claaarke! Wake up, Clarke!” the girl yelled way to excitedly for the early hour of the morning, as she began jumping up and down on the makeshift bed, unperturbed by the groaning girl she had just woken up.

Clarke rubbed her eyes, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. She tried to steady herself and touched something bony. Recoiling her hand with a shriek she jumped away, rolling backwards and out of the bed. Her eyes were wide in shock and disgust.

Octavia watched her with a raised eyebrow and once their eyes meet, she began snorting with laughter, “What are you doing” the raven haired girl asked, holding her stomach.

Clarke frowned, she pushed herself up into a standing position and pulled the blanket away, which revealed what that ‘bony thing’ was.

A tired looking Anya glanced up at the two girls with a lethal glare. There were deep sacks under the blonds eyes and her hair was a complete mess, making her death glare less scary and more cute?

Octavia let out what sounded like a squeak and her hand instantly shot up to cover her mouth, her cheeks flushing red in realization. “Oh my god! You two didn’t! Did you? What did I walk in on?” she asked, jumping off their bed with a disgusted, yet amused look on her face.

Clarke only dignified that command with rolling eyes and then stared back at Anya. 

“What are you doing in my bed, Anya?” she asked, throwing her arms up in the air, feeling a certain warmth run up her neck.

Anya frowned as she realized that she wasn't getting anymore sleep. Annoyed she turned and swung her legs out of the bed, grabbing her bloodied, shredded leather jacket from the floor.

“You said I should rest… so I rested.” Anya answered plainly, shrugging her jacket on. 

Clarke’s face flushed a dark shade of red as she realized that she had spent all night sleeping next to Anya. A strange feeling started building inside her stomach, as she watched the grounder look around for her boots.

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the tent as Anya pulled her shoes on and got up, passing Octavia on her way out of the tent, who grinned brightly at her and saluted her, before turning her curious, blue eyes back on Clarke. 

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked

Anya turned, only raising her eyebrows at the sky girl. “I will go eat, so I can leave before the sun has fully risen.”

“You… you can’t leave!” Clarke answered flustered, without looking the other woman in the eyes. “I still have to take your stitches out and… You’re still hurt, you won’t be able to make it all the way back to your camp.” Clarke finished gesturing wildly with her hands. 

„You underestimate me Clarke of the sky people. I will leave today, I will not discuss this matter any further.”

Clarke and Octavia exchanged looks as Anya only turned and left the tent without another word. Clarke released an breath of exasperation, throwing her arms up in the air in disbelieve, only to catch Octavia eying her curiously and wiggling her eyebrows at her suggestively. 

“What?” Clarke snapped, before she started to gather some fresh clothes. 

“Oh my god, this explains everything, really!” Octavia suddenly exclaimed as another bright grin spread across her lips. 

Clarke only stared dumbfound at her, raising her eyebrows at the other girl in question. 

“She totally boned you!” Octavia said, smirking knowingly at the blond.

Clarke only rolled her eyes. “Only because we slept in the same bed together, doesn't mean that we had sex, besides I’m pretty sure Anya only puts up with me for the sake of our people.” Clarke said, clenching her jaw, as she stared at the floor. 

The smile on Octavias lips grew impossibly wider. “Oh my god! You totally wished she had boned you! And here I thought this was only about ‘the alliance’.”

Clarke's face turned a darker shade of red at the accusation and she quickly threw her clothes at the other girl who began laughing loudly at her embarrassment. 

“Shut up! I do not! And this is ONLY about the alliance, which we actually need if we want to survive this!”  
Octavia began laughing even louder, before she tried her best imitation of Anya. “Clarke of the sky people would you rather do me here or would you prefer to do it in the woods?”

“Oh puh-lease… is that what Lincoln asked you? Because that sure doesn't sound anything like Anya.”

“Well, you would know!” Octavia countered, gaining a slap on her arm.

“I'm serious O, we need this…. .“

They both stopped, and stared at each other, hearing a high pitched scream coming from somewhere outside of the tent. They hurried outside and immediately spotted the source of the sound. Anya had wrestled a guard to the floor who was screaming out of pain, as she sat atop of him, her knee pressing down on his throat, a knife inches away from his right eye. Guards had already encircled them and were aiming their guns at the grounders head.

With a blink of an eye Clarke had crossed the distance, stepping between the guards and Anya, her breath burned in her lungs and her heart thumped in her throat as she screamed at them to drop their weapons. 

She knew the guards would ignored her, not obeying any of her orders until Anya would remove herself from the guard she had pinned under her. She released a shaky breath and with hands still held somewhat up she turned, hoping that her body was still somewhat covering Anya and took a hold of Anya’s jacket. 

„Anya what the hell are you doing, let… .” Anya ignored her, roughly pushing her hand away from where they had taken a hold of her jacket.  
“Let him go! We cant have peace if you go around stabbing peoples eyes out!” she yelled exasperatedly at the blond grounder, trying to pull her up yet again, but Anya wouldn't move an inch.

Slowly the blond looked up, finding pleading blue eyes begging her to stop and finally she slowly put the knife down, her eyes never leaving Clarke's in the process.

Abby had caught up with them, signaling her guards to lower their weapons at once, since they were partly pointing it at her only daughter.  
“Do I even want to know?” Abby asked annoyed, eying her daughter carefully. 

“Everything is under control.” the blond snapped at her mother, before pulling Anya to the next campfire, that was unoccupied by any guards.  
Anya’s eyes never left the guy, not even when Clarke spoke up.

“Anya you can’t keep attacking my people… hello? Earth to Anya.” she said, waving her hands in front of the grounder.

The taller woman only growled in response, rolling her eyes at Clarke, before pushing the blonds hands away from her face. 

“He insulted me.” Anya simply stated, like it would be enough of an reason to cut someones eyes out. She began glaring at the guy again, probably going over 50 different ways she could end his life. 

Clarke groaned in frustration at the woman sitting next to her, she was like a 5 year old who had her favorite toy taken away from her. 

“Fine.. .” Clarke said, getting up, before pointing a threatening finger at Anya. “You stay here! I’ll get us something to eat. Just… don't touch anything or… look at anything… and … just stay… and… you know... do nothing.” She directed, hurrying to get some breakfast for them. 

Clarke came hurrying back after 5 minutes to find the grounder thankfully still seated at the campfire, even though she was still glaring at the guard who was staring back, with obvious uneasiness.

Clarke decided to ignore it and sat down next to her, handing the older woman the plate of food she had gotten for her. 

The grounder took it without a word and started eating. Clarke watched her for a second, before her eyes spotted a familiar person in the background. Octavia was standing next to Bellamy, watching them, Octavia gave her a knowing smile, wiggling her eyebrows again. Clarke frowned at her, quickly looking away.

“So when are you leaving?”

Anya didn't bother to look at Clarke, she just shrugged her shoulders. “I will leave as soon as possible. I need to get to the Commander before she returns to Polis.”

Clarke swallowed the last bite of her food, before she looked back up at Anya. “Ill go with you!”

Anya finally stopped eating for a second, glancing at the younger girl in confusion, shaking her head. “You are needed here, your people… .”

“We need this alliance, what does it say about my people if I request peace but hide behind my walls?” Clarke quickly interrupted her. 

Anya stared at her, her eyes flickering between Clarke's and after another moment she nodded her head.

“You should talk to your people before you make this decision for yourself.”

Clarke nodded, „Will you wait for me? … I mean… Will you wait until I have talked to my people?” she asked, scratching her neck, feeling her face turning red again.

Anya‘s eyes were trained on the fire as she considered the request for a moment, then she slowly nodded her head, not looking at the blond. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The sun stood high on the sky when Clarke finally returned from the meeting with the others. She had suspected that Anya had already left. She had argued for hours with her mother and the rest of the council, whether or not it would be wise to start an alliance with the grounders, when all of their people were save and protected. 

She was pleasantly surprised when she found Anya still in her tent, actually waiting for her.

“You’re still here?” Clarke asked baffled.

“I told you I would wait.” Anya answered plainly, before she cleared her throat awkwardly. “It has gotten laid, we shouldn't waste anymore time talking.”

Anya walked up to Clarke, taking her backpack and strolling out of her tent, but when she realized that Clarke wasnt following she walked back inside, giving Clarke a confused look.

One look into Clarkes face told her all she needed to know, the council had decided against the alliance. 

“So, your people wont help?” Anya asked, not sounding angry or upset. 

Clarke couldn't bring herself to look into the grounders eyes, she knew the council had made the wrong decision. They thought they were protected, but the Mountain Men would come and one after one of her people would disappear, or they would attack full force, which one didn't matter. She swallowed hard, her hands balled into fists, before she looked back at Anya.

They had no idea what the mountain men were capable of. She wasn't even sure if she would believe it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. And here they were, a high ranking member standing in front of her, giving them an actual chance and her mother and the council ruined everything. The signed their death certificates with that decision, she knew it. 

“No, I’m coming with you.”

She could see the confusion in Anya's eyes, she felt bad for lying to the girl, making her trust Clarke and in the end everything could still turn to shit, but this was the right decision.

„Well, then lets get going.“ 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

They had been walking through the woods for hours, ever so often Clarke gained a deathly glare or a frown from the other woman as she was like Anya said: “Stamping through the woods like a Monaw” - whatever that was… .

Clarke had tried to start a conversation, but the taller woman only grunted or sighed in response and Clarke wondered if the whole trip was going to be like this. 

She resigned herself to her fate and silently followed Anya mostly bored and looking around at her surroundings, until the grounder came to a sudden stop and Clarke walked into her back. She slightly staggered backwards, quickly holding onto Anya, not wanting to fall. 

Anya didn't even grant her a glance this time, she only pointed to something that was in front of them. When Clarke looked, she saw a deer, that was standing only 50 feet away from them. 

Anya motioned Clarke to wait and be quiet, but before Clarke could argue, the other blond had disappeared. Clarke looked around, not able to spot her any longer.

“Anya” she whispered.

She turned as she heard a squeak coming from the dear. Anya had given it a quick death and was standing above it, already cutting it open.

“Anya! Why did you kill it? We brought enough food.” she said, walking towards the grounder, who was still cutting into the poor, dead dear.

Anya rolled her eyes, “You can thank me later.” She started wrapping the good pieces of meat and then stuffed them inside Clarke’s backpack, much to the blonds dismay. 

“We have to go, NOW!” Anya suddenly stated, frantically cutting the last good pieces from the animal.

“What? You just want to lea… .” Clarke was interrupted as Anya’s hand enclosed her wrist and she started to pull Clarke roughly through the woods. 

Clarke was trying to keep up with the other woman, not really knowing what Anya was doing, when the reason appeared almost in front of them, causing Anya to twist her wrist and causing them to run into a different direction. The Acid fog close on their heels. They came to a stop in front of a stone wall. Anya pushed one of the stones away, revealing an opening and yanked Clarke inside, closing the stone wall just in time. 

Clarke was panting heavily, her hands on her tights and her upper body leaned forward. When she looked up, she saw Anya pulling out some branches from her backpack and gathering some stones. She looked like she hadn't even broken out in a sweat. 

„You know… I had a tent in… my bag… . If you would just … communicate with me… we wouldn't have to run… all this way… „ Clarke gasped, still trying to catch her breath. 

“Some exercise would do you good.” was all Anya had to say, before taking care of the fire again. Clarke scoffed, rolling her eyes, sitting down opposite of the grounder. 

After minutes the fire was crackling and warm. The cave had turned even colder now that the acid fog was roaming the woods around them.

Goosebumps covered Clarke's arms, not able to stop her body from shacking ,she crept closer to the fire. She held out her hands towards the fire, rubbing them together and then bringing them to her exposed arms, running them up and down. Anya watched her for a moment and then shrugged out of her jacket, offering it to a baffled Clarke.

“No, then you’re cold.” Clarke answered, not able to keep her teeth from chattering. Anya had not dared to look at Clarke, but rolled her eyes, holding it even further out towards her. “Well, I'm not going to listen to your teeth chattering all night... so take the damn jacket.”

Once Clarke had warmed up just ever so slightly, she began to watch Anya glaring at the fire. 

“You’re cold!” Clarke stated knowingly. Anya looked up, but before she could open her mouth to say something they heard a rustle coming from Clarke’s backpack.

“Clarke? You there? Hello…! Clarke…? For crying out loud answer me. Ok, Stop making out with Anya and answer the go… .” Clarke jumped up, face redder then a tomato as she rummaged through her backpack in search of that damn walkie talkie. 

„WHAT? Yes, Octavia… yes I‘m here!“ Clarke practically screamed back into the speaker.

Clarke could feel brown eyes drilling holes into the back of her head and she wished she could just disappear into nothingness right now.

“So, your Mom is pretty pissed at you for leaving… you know. Especially with that … .”Octavia began, before there was only white noise until it was replaced by her mothers voice.

“IS THAT YOU CLARKE” 

Rustling again.

„CLARKE?“ Abby asked not even bothering to hide her anger. 

Clarke swallowed hard, before she slowly pressed down on the button. “Yes, Mom?”

“Clarke! We had an AGREEMENT! How could YOU just LEAVE and NOT SAY A WORD? Is that Grounder woman with you? Did she put you up to this?” 

“I know what I’m doing… .” Clarke answered now equally as angered as the other woman.

“Listen to me, I know you’re thinking that you don't need my protection anymore, but you do. You have to trust that I know whats right for us.” 

Clarke‘s head pounded, she wanted to yell at her mother to tell her how she really felt, but she couldnt. The feeling of anger and pain sparked inside of her as tears filled her eyes, thinking back to what had happened to her father and how her mother had “protected” him. She blinked a few times, before she turned the walkie off, she wasn't ready to talk to her mother just yet. She wiped at her tears, lowering her gaze to the ground and turning back to the other woman, who was watching her intently.

Clarke didn't spare her a glance, scared of what she might see in the grounders face. She averted her eyes, laying down next to the fire opposite Anya.

“Why didn't you tell them?”

Clarke turned her head slightly, looking at the grounders dark, brown eyes, which were trained on the fire again. 

„They didn’t understand! I told them that we needed this, but as long as our people were all save, they didn’t want to risk things.”

Finally Anya’s eyes found hers, confusion written all over her face.

“Why did you come with me then? Why do you defy your own people? I don't understand. We tried to kill you and the rest of your people, why would you want to help us, especially if your people said no to the alliance?” 

Clarke slowly sat up, her blue eyes starring into brown ones. She shook her head slightly, fighting the images that were coming back in a rush.

“You don’t know what they did… what they planned to do… You didn't see...” Clarke answered, swallowing hard as a lump formed inside her throat. She briefly closed her eyes before opening them again.

“Our only chance to fight them is if we fight together. To beat them we need our technology and your knowledge of this world. It wont take long for them to find us, if they haven't already. And if what that woman said is true, they will be able to walk on earth again, due to the help of our bone marrow. Maybe they wont attack today, maybe not in a week, hell maybe not even in a month, but I don't want to wait to find out.” 

Anya nodded, pulling something to eat out of her bag, and throwing another piece towards Clarke.

Clarke didn't feel like eating so she put it aside, the pictures of M.t. Wheather still burning in the back of her mind. 

„Eat! We will start training tomorrow, so be ready.”

Now it was Clarke’s time to be confused. “What do you mean?”

Clarke could have sworn she had seen a light smile dance on the grounders lips, if even only for a split second. 

„You want to come with me and unite my people… ! You want to destroy the Mountain men… You need training. You’re not skilled enough to be a real warrior, yet. I'm offering to teach you.. if you’re willing, that is.”

For a minute Clarke wasn't sure how to respond. She knew that Anya was waiting for an answer. She took the food that Anya had offered her minutes ago and started eating. Wondering what it would mean for her to be trained by someone like Anya.

„It would be an honor.”

Anya nodded her head. “So be it.”

After Clarke was done with her food, she laid back down, her back to the fire and Anya. A smile graced her lips and for the first time after what she had done she felt comfortable in her own skin again. She closed her eyes shut tightly, pulling Anya’s jacket tighter around herself, the scent of the grounder still lingering on it. She didn't know why, but it comforted her, made her feel save, as she slowly drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke hit the ground hard and found herself with a face full of dirt. She gritted her teeth at the impact of it, before rolling onto her back.

“Do you have to hit so hard, every time?” Clarke asked panting. 

„Do you think the Mountain Men will go easy on you?” Anya spat, shaking her head at the younger girl."Now get up!"

„I need a break. We have been doing this for hours!”

Anya rolled her eyes at the blond, throwing her hands up in the air out of exasperation. “Fine. You’re even weaker then I thought! I guess when we fight them you can sit back with the kids while the re….”

Without warning Clarke lunged forward, launching herself off the ground and towards the other girl, who had her back turned towards her. She hoped to surprise attack her, but the second she reached out for her, a pair of long fingers dug themselves into the hem of her shirt and Clarke was whirled around and a second later she was pushed back down. 

Clarke landed with another loud thud on the hard, dirty ground, the air was instantly knocked out of her lungs and she gasped for air. She could feel Anya straddling her waist and once she opened her eyes she saw the blond smirking, holding a knife just inches above her throat.

“That wasn't even a good try.” Anya smirked, as she slowly climbed off of Clarke again. 

Clarke stayed on the ground, desperately trying to get air back into her lungs. This wasn't what she had expected when Anya had offered to train her. Learning by pain seemed to be the grounders motto, this was definitely not the way she was used to learning things. She had hoped that Anya would slowly show her how to defend herself and not go full fighting mode. 

“We should keep going, its getting late.” Anya said, gathering their things. For a moment she watched Clarke still panting on the ground, before walking over to her and offering her a hand. The blond seemed to be a little shocked at this, but wasn't sure if the grounder would attack her again, so she got up herself. She dusted her clothes off and pretended not to noticed Anya rolling her eyes at her. 

They had walked only for a couple miles, when Anya came to a sudden stop. She held up her hand, signaling Clarke to stop. The other blond looked around confused, not sure why they suddenly stopped. 

“Reapers! We can’t go that way!” Anya explained, before taking a hold of Clarke's hand and leading them further down the hill. After they walked for half a mile they came to a large river. Anya looked in deep thought for a second and then seemed to realized that she was still holding onto Clarke’s hand. Her eyes widened just for a fraction of a second before she pulled it back like it had caught on fire. 

Clarke smirked to herself and pretended not to see the bright blush on Anya’s face as the grounder quickly turned away. She muttered something under her breath that Clarke couldn't understand and began gathering some wood. Clarke watched her confused as she began to tie the wooden branches together like a raft. 

There was complete silence between them as Anya tested the raft out and then pulled her backpack off and walked back to Clarke, taking her backpack off as well. She proceeded to take them over to the raft, placing them next to each other and then she pushed the raft into the river, following closely.

Clarke stayed at the shore, seemingly uncomfortable with the prospect off crossing a river when she obviously couldn't swim. 

“You coming?” Anya asked, eying the sky girl curiously. 

“There has to be another way! Lets walk further down this way, maybe there is a bridge somewhere or… .” Clarke tried to reason.

“Well, there isn't. Plus this is the fastest way. So lets go.” 

Clarke didn't move, she only stared at the grounder who kept swimming a head. She was speechless. This trip turned out to be a complete disaster, what would the grounder think if she told her that she couldn't swim?

„What is it now?“ Anya asked exasperatedly, before swimming back to the shore. 

“I-I can’t.” Clarke mumbled, shuffling uncomfortably on her feet. 

„Stop being such a wuss and get in the water! You only gonna get a little wet, its not a big deal.”

“I-I can’t swim… .” Clarke admitted quietly, not catching the other girls eyes. 

Anya looked surprised for a moment. She thought back to their escape from the Mountain and suddenly this explained a lot. The grounder felt slightly bad for the other girls, who was silently starring at her feet. Anya made her way out of the water and walked toward Clarke, who still wouldn't catch her eyes. 

“Come on.” Anya said in such an understanding tone that it caused Clarke to look up into her dark, brown eyes. Anya stretched out her hand and Clarke took a step forward, shakily taking a hold of the grounders hand. She allowed Anya to lead her towards the river and the closer they got, the more Anya could see the fear in Clarke’s eyes. Anya was slowly guiding the other girl into the water and with each step Anya could feel Clarke digging her fingers more and more into her hand.

“Cant… Cant we just go around? Maybe there are those snake things in the water.” Clarke stuttered, not caring what the other girl thought of her any longer. She was gonna drown in this damn river, she knew it. 

Anya just shook her head and tried to let go of Clarke’s hand once they were waist deep in, but Clarke was holding her hand so tightly at that point that there was no point. Clarke was already fearing that Anya’s method of teaching her to swim would be equivalent to teaching her to fight, so she held onto the other blonds hand for dear life. 

Clarke tripped on something and quickly threw her arms around Anya, afraid that this was already the end. Anya chuckled at her and entangled Clarke arms from around her. She could feel the other girl already shacking and thought better than to tease her about it at the moment. 

“I got you. Come on.” 

Clarke really wanted to believe the grounder, but she had felt Anya letting go of her hand earlier and still didn't trust the girl enough not to be suspicious. 

The instant water began to envelop her chest, Clarke started to really panic. She wanted to turn back and accept that this had been a stupid decision after all, but she swallowed her fear and followed the grounder further into the water, until Anya came to a stop.  
“Clarke, I will turn around now, just hold onto my shoulders and you will be fine.”

Clarke's body was shaking with fear, but she nodded her head nonetheless. She moved closer to the other girl and wrapped her arms round the taller womans neck. As soon as their feet left the ground a spasm of panic shook her body and Clarke immediately slung her legs around Anya's waist. She closed her eyes tightly, mashing her head into the nape of Anya's neck and between her own arm. 

„Okay… Clarke move your legs up or we will both drown.”

Panic struck Clarke as she desperately tried to keep her legs just around Anya’s midriff. Her front body was completely flushed against Anya’s back, until they had finally reached the other side of the shore.

“Clarke, its okay now. You can let go.” Anya said, but Clarke didn't think of moving, her arms were tightly slung around Anya, while her whole body was still shaking. 

“Clarke?” Anya asked again.

“I-I cant move!” Clarke breathed out, while her hands were still tightly fisted into Anya’s jacket, so hard that her knuckles had turned white.  
Anya rolled her eyes and pushed the raft with their backpacks out of the river first and then climbed out herself with Clarke still tightly holding onto her. 

With a quick move she had entangled Clarke from on top of her, who landed hard on the ground.

“Ouch!”

“It is getting dark, we should find shelter.” Anya said, her eyes swiftly scanning the area. 

„Cant we just stay here.“ Clarke suggested, rubbing her arm.

„Just over there is an entrance to a cave. I don't care to find out how many of the reapers life in there. Come on.”

Clarke struggled to get up, only to stand on still shacking legs, she leaned her hand against a tree, preventing her to fall over. She took a long and deep breath, before she pushed herself away from the tree and followed Anya. When Anya had finally found a spot that she liked, she dropped down and leaned her back against a tree. Clarke sat down next to her, also leaning her back against the tree behind them.  
They sat in comfortable silence, while they watched the sun slowly descend.

“Hey… uhm… thank you for… you know. Not letting me drown.”

“I couldn't, even if I had tried.” Anya said, chuckling to herself. She slowly leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. Clarke had to surpess her own smirk, thinking back to how tightly she had clung to the other girl.

“No fire tonight, we are still to close to the caves.“

Clarke only nodded, watching the grounder for a moment. “I take first watch if you want. I’ll wake you in a couple hours.”

Anya only nodded her head in confirmation and pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Clarke was surprised at how quickly the grounder would always fall asleep.

Once the sun was completely replaced by the brightly shining moon, the warmth of the day had been relaced by the biting cold of the night. Clarke was shivering and there was no fire. She could slap herself across the face for not thinking to bring at least a blanket or some dried cloths. 

She gazed over to the grounder and watched as the other womans chest was slowly rising and falling with slow breaths. They sat so close that their shoulders were almost touching. Clarke could feel the warmth coming from the taller girl, as she drew closer to the sleeping blond.  
Clarke found herself wishing that she could be even closer to the other woman. Only their shoulders touching wasn't enough, but she didn't dare to move any closer. She pulled her legs closer to herself, curling her arms around them, in an attempt of warming up just a little bit more. When she suddenly felt Anya steer next to her and the grounders head rolled onto Clarke shoulders, she pretended to no notice.

Clarke tensed up for a second, as she looked over to the still sleeping woman next to her. She wanted nothing more then to reach out and brush the strand of hair that had fallen into Anya's face behind the girls ear, but resisted the urge, she knew she couldn't. She allowed herself to rest her head ever so slightly on the grounders and closed her eyes, enjoying their closeness for just a moment. 

„Clarke… ?“

„… Clarke…. Hello?“

Clarke jumped upon hearing the calling of her name, she hadn't even realized that she herself had fallen asleep. Oh god if Anya knew she would probably whoop her ass for this. She seriously shouldn't fall asleep on watch while they were so close to the reapers.  
Her sudden movement caused Anya to wake as well. Anya was seemingly confused about what was happening as her eyes were quickly scanning the area looking for a threat. 

Clarke quickly made her way over to her bag and rummaged through it until she had found what she had been looking for and pulled out the walkie.

“What is it Raven?” Clarke asked, with concern lacing her voice. 

“Hey Clarke. I got bad news. No one here will admit it, but I believe some guards are missing. Bellamy, Finn and some others are on their way, they will join you tomorrow! I managed to triangle you signal so we can track your walkie. You need to keep it turned on so they can find you guys.” Raven explained, whispering into the walkie. 

„What? Raven, no! They need to stay back, we need to stick together.“

„Clarke, we need this alliance, you might trust that grounder, but dont forget that she was the one leading the attack. You shouldn't have left alone with her in the first place. Im scared for you…. Oh by the way everyone is still kinda pissed you just took off with her, you know.”  
Clarke closed her eyes for a second, aware that Anya was hearing every word Raven had said. She took in a deep breath and pushed the button again.

“I did what I had to do, Raven. Our real problem are the Mountain Men and not the grounders.” Clarke sighed again. “Raven, can you please tell my mom that I’m sorry, but that she is wrong about this.”

“Be save Clarke.”

Rustling.

Clarke sighed deeply, as she put the walkie back into the bag. When she could feel brown eyes staring a whole into the back of her head, she turned and looked back at Anya in question.

“That means we don't have much time left.”

Clarke nodded, before pulling the backpack on her shoulders. Anya only nodded mirroring her action. Clarke followed Anyas lead, as they walked through the woods in the dead of the night, the only source of light provided by the moon.

“I think if we keep that pace up, we will be there by sun rise.”


End file.
